White Eyed Girls
by smolder
Summary: "When she had Called the Slayers, Willow hadn't expected to feel a call herself."


Title: White-Eyed Girls  
>Author: smolder<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Marvel and others own X-Men. I repeat, I own nothing.  
>AN: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading.  
>AN 2: Another FFA (Fic for All) I did for another site.

Kennedy had once called her a Goddess.

That seems funny now, in that sort of way that isn't really funny either.

And it feels like it happened a long time ago - so long ago. Another life, really.

When she had Called the Slayers, Willow hadn't expected to feel a call herself.

She didn't hear it from the Scythe. No, it came from deeper – from where she was anchoring herself. Her call came from the Earth itself.

She asked the girls, "Are you ready to be strong?"

The Earth asked her, more feelings than fully formed words, "Are you ready to become mine?"

And both her and hundreds of girls accepted. Accepted the challenge, the power, and the proposal all wrapped up into one.

She had no idea how she got back on the bus, no idea how she got back to the hotel.

Willow had felt the pain of every single person on the planet once, but that didn't even _begin _to compare to this.

The others thought she was just feeling the Slayers - everyone she had Activated. And she did feel them.

But not _only _them.

She felt _everyone_. Not only their pain – all of their emotions. The petty fights, the little joys, the starving child, the painting artist. It was hard to pinpoint anything, anyone. Hard to tell who was talking to her or whose feet were walking across the sand a million miles away.

And not only the people on it, but the Earth itself. She could feel the tide, the grass growing, the rotation - the easy constant cycles that pulled her under and made her feel like her whole being was slowing down to match it.

It was weeks before everything eased up, before her body started to adjust to the constant influx of stimulus it now received. For her to actually be able to _function_– to sit up and clearly think her own independent thoughts.

To realize that the she wasn't only feeling a constant stream of – of emotion? Of a _sense_ of everything _on_ the Earth _and _the planet itself? She wasn't sure exactly what to call what she got from all of her links and was honestly afraid to examine them more closely right now.

But, it wasn't only that. There was also a steady flow of power coming to her from her strongest link - the one with the Earth.

Of magic.

It wasn't overwhelming her, it wasn't overpowering her. But it was there in the background – lapping at her like the summer sea, warm and constant. She would never get tired from a spell again, never have to pull from anywhere else.

And the thought terrified her - no witch had this sort of power at their disposal. Was she even human anymore?

It didn't exactly help that the magic she felt wasn't purely white. It wasn't dark exactly, just….

It was the Earth, she supposed. Neither black nor white - just magic. A tool, in a way, all which really mattered was intent.

But there were no teachers for this, no coven would understand something so beyond normalcy (they had been at their edges with her _before_). So Willow went to the source to ask her questions , to understand her new power.

She slipped away from her worried friends and laid outside on the ground, flat on her back on the grass. Spreading her fingers wide for a few moments she simply stared at the sky and breathed deep and easy. Then Willow allowed her eyes to naturally flutter close and she pushed down into her strongest bond.

Pushed down deep into the Earth.

It welcomed her readily, so readily that it didn't even feel like a welcome. More like an automatic response, only not as perfunctory. More joyous and warm.

It urged her deeper and she followed, followed until she was surrounded, until she was intertwined. It was like sharing magics – only the Earth magic already was her magic (and her magic already belonged to the Earth even before their joining). Like sharing herself. Like becoming herself. Like coming home.

She was still Willow, but she was also Earth – the Earth's avatar. She had been chosen and she had accepted.

'Well,' Willow thought. 'That answers that question.' And she felt the rolling gentle amusement of the Earth go through her.

Willow stretched, and they explored together. Outward, to the beings who walked upon her – human, demon, witch, seer, slayer. They were all her children. Then she pulled inward instead and found something unexpected, if you went _sideways_ a bit (that wasn't right, but it wasn't really a _direction_ – more of a _feeling_) there were other places. Places that Willow recognized as what she thought of as other realities, and she, she was connected to them as well.

Tentatively she reached out to one (the Earth gently encouraging her explorations). Flowed into it, and appeared with what felt like a physical, mental, and audible snap into being.

Willow found she was still lying on the grass with her fingers splayed. But, she knew instantly that she was somewhere else other than where she had been originally. The people of this world _felt _different.

She stood slowly and looked to her left where a large building stood, bustling with life. Children laughing and spurts of unusual power.

But what caught her attention was up.

Willow looked into the air, where descending from the clouds was a beautiful woman with white eyes and hair that contrasted sharply with her dark skin.

But what pulled Willow was that she felt of _sky_. It wasn't quite the same way that Willow was to the Earth and it was only for _this _dimension. Still, it was a much needed feeling of kindred in this new and bizarre situation Willow had found herself in.

She stood her ground as the woman touched down and approached her – this fellow white-eyed girl's irises changing to blue. And Willow decided then and there that maybe she should stay here for a little while.

Maybe this woman who felt of wind - who made her think of rain on her parched soil and lightning easily uprooting tall trees. Maybe this fellow almost-goddess could help her come to terms with her new powers (with what it meant to be a person_ and_ a being of power) as much as anyone else could ever hope to.

Underneath her (through her) the Earth murmured pleased agreement.


End file.
